A Neverland Wedding
by Lovestory15
Summary: So Wendy decided to stay with Peter in Neverland, and now they are getting married


It was a beautiful day in Neverland, which was very good because today was the day that Wendy and Peter Pan were getting married.

The great battle between Hook and Pan had happened one year ago, and after that, Peter told Wendy how he really felt. Their love grew stronger over the course of the year, and the Lost Boys felt it was necessary for their parents to get married.

Tinker Bell was helping Wendy with her dress. Tink made her one out of plants from the forest. It was the most beautiful thing Wendy had ever seen. "I love it Tinker Bell! Thank you so much!" Wendy danced around in her new gown as Tinker Bell flew around her in circles.

Peter on the other hand was not dancing. He was a nervous wreck. Tootles told him that he would be fine, and there was nothing to worry about. Still, he worried. He never was very good with a huge audience, if it was just the Lost Boys, he would have been fine, but it wasn't, all of Neverland was coming to watch the two young children become husband and wife.

Peter wiped his forehead free of sweat, and then he continued to get ready. He was interrupted by Curley. "Father, everyone is ready when you are." Curley headed back outside but Peter stopped him.

"Curley, is Wendy okay?" Peter looked over to his young son. Curley was smiling at Peter.

"Mom is happier than ever, Father. She is so excited for today. Officially she is my Mom now!" Curley turned and left Peter alone once more. With one last sigh, Peter headed outside.

***

Wendy walked down the dirt aisle slowly and gracefully. She just kept staring at Peter. He looked so handsome to her. Peter thought that she looked beautiful in her green gown.

As Wendy neared Peter, he walked up to her and took her hand. Then, he led her to "the priest" Tootles. "Let us begin. Everyone can take a seat." Tootles said. "Today we are celebrating the marriage of Peter and Wendy. If anyone has any regrets on this, please speak up now." Tootles looked at the crowd, everything was quiet.

"Great then, lets move on. Peter, would you like Wendy to become the Lost Boys official Mother?" Tootles looked at Peter, who was staring at Wendy with an emotionless facial expression.

"I do." Peter smiled at Wendy now. She never once stopped smiling from the time she first walked down the aisle.

"Wendy, do you want Peter to stay the Father of the Lost Boys with you as our Mother?" Now Tootles looked at Wendy.

"I do," She said through a smile.

"Peter, you can now give Wendy a thimble." Peter looked at Tootles then to the crowd, then back to Wendy. He leaned in slowly and kissed her on the lips. He was hot and red at once, everyone was watching him.

Then, the guests stood up and cheered for the newly weds. Peter took Wendy's hand and led her out of the meadow.

When they reached the faerie cove, Wendy and Peter faced each other and started dancing. "Just like the first time, isn't it Peter?"

"Indeed, that is why I brought you here." Peter smiled at Wendy and for the rest of the day; they danced, undisturbed by everyone.

***

"Today was beautiful everyone, thank you." Wendy said, before turning to Peter. "Do you have anything to say Peter?" Peter stared into Wendy's sky blue eyes, and then he looked at the Lost Boys.

"I think your mother covered everything, but… thank you." Peter smiled at his sons.

It was a long day, and everyone was tired, they needed to go to sleep.

***

"Peter? Are you awake?" Peter woke to the sound of Wendy's voice. He turned over to face her, she smiled at him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wendy? Is everything okay?" Peter said, concerned.

Wendy sat at the end of Peter's massive bed. Even though they were married, they did not share a bed yet, they slept on opposite sides of the room.

"I was just wondering why the Lost Boys felt it was so important to marry. Why couldn't I be their mother without marrying you? Not that I did minding getting married, I was actually very happy we did." Wendy smiled once again to Peter. He smiled back.

"They like the stories that you tell us about the man and woman falling in love and marrying each other. So, they wanted to see it in real life. Oh, and they thought that it was appropriate for parents to do so." Peter stared at the wall, remembering the first story that he heard from Wendy, the one about Cinderella.

"Those boys are so silly." Wendy got up and headed to her bed; she stopped midway and turned around. "I almost forgot," Wendy said as she ran over to Peter, "Thank you Peter, today was lovely." She leaned down and gave him one last thimble before heading to bed.

"Good night Wendy. Hopefully we will go on another adventure tomorrow." Peter said with enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A few minutes passed before Peter got out of bed and walked over to Wendy's bed. "Wendy? I…I love you."

Wendy rolled over to face him, "I love you too Peter, always and forever."


End file.
